


I Thought I Lost You

by SarT55



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarT55/pseuds/SarT55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody has seen or heard from Zoey in two years, for that's how long she's been missing.  Nobody knows what happened, but one day, out of nowhere she shows up out of no, looking like she had just beaten up.  It takes a few weeks but eventually Zoey heals and tells the others what had happened.  Now that she was back her and Elliot could start back up from where they left off.</p><p>Please Review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought I Lost You

Zoey, Corina & Berry are 19

Elliot, Dren & Tyson are 21

Bridget is 20

Sardon is 23

Kiki, Ruby, Tarb & Hayden are 15

Renee is 24

Wesley is 27

May-May & Alec are 14

* * *

**I Thought I Lost You! **

* * *

 

Two years. It had been two years since Elliot or anybody had heard from Zoey, she had disappeared.

Elliot had been a major wreck since she disappeared. He tried everything he could think of just so he could find her.

Truth be told (which the others STILL don't know) Elliot and Zoey had started dating, but kept it because they were afraid of what the others would say.

Elliot had pretty much given up hope when one day all of the sudden Zoey appeared to him again.

"Zoey where are you?" Elliot asked.

"…Elliot…" A voice said softly and weakly.

"This is bad; I'm starting to hear her voice." Elliot said getting up.

When he got up he turned around only to see a badly injured Zoey.

"…Elliot…" Zoey said slowly walking towards him and then fell unconscious, but before she could hit the ground Elliot caught her.

"Zoey! Zoey can you hear me? ZOEY!" Elliot cried shaking her.

When he realized she wasn't waking up anytime soon he carried her back to the café where the girls were just closing up.

When they noticed that Elliot was back they were about to say something but gasped in shocked when they saw a banged up Zoey.

" **WHAT HAPPENED TO HER**?!" They all cried when they saw her.

" **WHERE'D YOU FIND HER**?!" They asked a second question.

" **WHERE WAS SHE**?!" They asked their third and final question.

"I don't know. I was just sitting in the park asking where she was and there she was all beat up like this. I don't know what happened to her, but I'll find out and when I do it won't be pretty." Elliot said his voice becoming hard with anger.

They all saw his anger and backed away a little.

"Ummm….Elliot maybe we should get her cleaned and banged up." Wesley suggested coming out of the kitchen.

"Right, let's go." Elliot said following Wesley to the lab.

** In The Lab: **

Once they got to the lab they gently laid Zoey down on one of the lab tables and then got out all of the medical stuff and bandages.

They had Renee and Bridget help because they really didn't want to take off her clothes and bandage any further then her arms, legs, face and waist.

Once she was all bandaged up and cleaned Elliot took her to his room and put her on his bed.

"Oh Zoey what happened to you?" Elliot asked aloud as he rubbed his hand on her cheek.

** Two Weeks Later: **

Two weeks had gone by and Zoey still hadn't woken up and everybody (especially Elliot) was worried sick.

** Downstairs: **

Everybody was getting ready to go when Elliot stopped them.

"Girls, you can have the next few days off. I don't know when she'll wake up, but she's alive at least. You guys don't need to stay so you can take a few days off. I'll make sure to call you when she does wake up though." Elliot said as everybody looked at each other then nodded not wanting to argue.

Once they left Elliot went back to his room only to sit at his computer and do whatever it is he does at his computer…working.

A few hours later at about let's say 8 at night Elliot went down to FINALLY get something to eat, after not eating anything for a day and a half.

When he got finished eating around 8:15 he went back to his room only to gasp in surprise, but still incredibly happy. For there sitting up in his bed was his precious Zoey.

"Oh my God Zoey, how are you? What happened to you? Where were you? Are you ok?" Elliot cried as he stood against his door.

"…Elliot…" Zoey said as she, well tried to get up.

Once she got up she took two steps and then collapsed to the ground, but before she hit the ground Elliot caught her.

"Zoey are you ok?!" Elliot asked worried as he got her back to his bed.

"…ELLIOT!…" Zoey cried as she flung herself and clung to a very shocked and confused Elliot.

"Zoey, what's wrong? What happened to you in the past three years? Better yet, where were you the last few years?" Elliot asked.

"I was with Mark! But not by choice! He kidnapped me after he-he-he…" Zoey had a hard time speaking.

"What he do Zoey? Just wait until your parents see you. They must be so worried." Elliot said, but then stopped, shocked.

At the mention of Zoey's parents she burst out in more tears.

"What's wrong Zoey?" Elliot tried to sooth her by rubbing her back.

"Ma-Mar-Mark…He-he-he-he ki-kill-killed my-my-my par-parents ri-right in fron-front of me!" Zoey cried even harder as she stuttered out.

"WHAT?! THAT BASTARD DID WHAT?! HE'S A FUCKING DEAD MAN! GOD DAMN THAT BASTARD!" Elliot yelled, but when he saw that he was scaring Zoey he stopped yelling and slowly calmed down.

"Did he do anything else Zoey?" Elliot asked regretting that he did.

"He killed our baby." Zoey said softly…

"HE DID WHAT?! Wait? What baby?" Elliot asked not knowing.

"Well…umm…Do you remember when we uh…did that?" Zoey asked in pure embarrassment.

"Yeah…" Elliot said slowly.

"Well we didn't use any protection and I got pregnant. When I found out I wanted to tell you right away, but I guess Mark found out and he wasn't happy. So when I got home to change he was there and he killed my parents then he grabbed me and yelled at me, calling me a bitch, slut, whore, cunt and other things and then he slammed me against a wall a few times before throwing me into his van and driving off. When we got to wherever he started raping me & beating on me. He began to do that everyday and night he had me. He broke my cell so I couldn't call anybody and escape. I finally managed to escape but he followed me and now I don't know where he is and I don't remember what happened after that. He got me pregnant so many times and each time he did he beat me more so that I'd miscarriage and then I also lost sooo much blood and would become really dizzy. I'M SOOO SORRY ELLIOT!" Zoey cried even harder then before.

"You don't have to be sorry Zoey. MARK IS THE ONE WHOSE GONNA BE SORRY! I'LL MAKE SURE OF THAT!" Elliot exclaimed making Wesley come running in to see what all the commotion was about.

"Elliot what's going on in here? Zoey, you're awake. What's wrong?" Wesley asked seeing Zoey's tears and Elliot's anger.

"Well do you want to tell him or do you want me to? I mean we're gonna have to tell somebody sometime." Elliot said and she understood, but she didn't want to be the one to tell him.

"You tell him, please." Zoey said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Well the truth is that Zoey and I are together and I guess Mark found out and he wasn't too happy about it. Apparently before Zoey disappeared I got her pregnant and he found out and he was extremely pissed. He killed her parents in front of her. Then he beat her up and kidnapped her. When he got her to where he wanted he beat and raped her constantly. He got her pregnant so many times and when he did he beat her even more causing her each time to have miscarriages. He also killed our kid. And now he's gonna regret ever doing anything her." Elliot said as calmly as he could as not to hurt or scare Zoey anymore.

"Oh, oh my. I'm so sorry Zoey." Wesley said softly putting his hand on her back for a second be for saying he was gonna call the others and tell them what's going on leaving out that Zoey and Elliot were dating unless they said otherwise. They said that they'd tell them later.

"You know what Zoey?" Elliot asked.

"What Elliot?" Zoey asked leaning against him.

"I thought I lost you and I guess I did." Elliot said holding her.

"No you didn't Elliot. I'm here now and I always will be." Zoey said then added. "I thought I lost you too."

"Well we learned something didn't we?" Elliot said.

"What would that be?" Zoey asked.

"That we'll never lose each other again." Elliot said.

"Right." Zoey said as Elliot pulled her close to him.

"Mmhmm…I felt so empty without you." Elliot said as she leaned into him

"Nobody listened to me, just like nobody but you could hear me." Zoey said as she slowly closed her eyes in relaxation.

As if reading her mind Elliot suggested something. "We Could tell everybody that we're together now...Forever." Elliot said softly.

"Even after death?" Zoey asked.

"What?" Elliot asked shocked and confused.

"You'll always love me even after death?" Zoey asked again.

"Oh Zoey…I won't love you after death. I guess I forgot to tell you." Elliot said.

"Tell me what? Tell me now." Zoey said impatient.

"Well while you were gone we found out that you girls, me and the guys are all immortal, meaning we can't die. We stop ageing or stop looking like age around our twenties. You girls stop growing old when you turn twenty-five and we guys stop growing old when we're twenty-seven. So how can I love you after death if we cant die?" Elliot asked simply kissing Zoey gently, yet fully on her lips.

"Oh Elliot, I'm so glad." Zoey said softly as she kissed him back and then hugged him tightly.

Soon Elliot gently started to kiss her neck.

After awhile he started running his hands up her sides and to her back, while gently pushing her down to his bed.

*****************************************WARNING: LEMON STARTS HERE*****************************************

"Zoey, it's been so long since I saw you. Since I've held you. Since I've felt you." Elliot said in his husky voice, which made Zoey melt.

"What are you saying Elliot?" Zoey asked, but knew because she felt the same way.

"I think I'm saying I need you. I need you really bad." Elliot said pushing her to the bed, making her squeak just a bit.

"Oh Elliot, I need you too." Zoey moaned out as he ran his hands all over her back.

"Good." Elliot said as he balanced himself over her.

"Elliot…" Zoey breathed as he gently touched breasts through her shirt.

As Elliot rubbed her breasts he leaned down and gently kissed her.

Soon their tongues began to wrestle for dominance.

Elliot then stopped rubbing her breasts and gently put them under her back gently lifting her up, kissing her more fiercely.

Soon enough Zoey was losing breath, but Elliot was still kissing her and since he wouldn't stop she lifted up her body more and pushed it against his causing him to push down on her and let go of the kiss.

After the kiss Zoey fell to the bed and Elliot watched her breath, chest heaving, rising up and down. He also watched her flustered face, which had a smile on it. Something she hadn't done for a long time, a long time today, well night…it was now 10 night.

"Elliot I need this so bad." Zoey said as his kissed her neck leaving his marks on her. He wasn't gonna lose her again. She was his and nobody else could have her and he'd make sure of that. He was especially gonna take care of Mark.

"I know so do I." Elliot said as he pulled away to look at his beautiful, precious angel that he loved so much.

"Well here we go." Elliot said as he slowly removed her shirt from her body. He managed to pull the shirt up over her head. On her the shirt was huge, it was his after all, as were the sweat pants she was wearing.

He leaned down and kissed her once again trailing down to her neck, then chest and back up to her lips as he pushed down on her breasts through the pink lacy cotton bra she had on.

Soon her hands were going under his shirt to feel his muscles.

After a few minutes she stopped what she was doing and gently made him stop kissing her so she could pull his shirt up, over and off his head and then threw it on the floor like he did with hers.

When she saw his upper body she couldn't help but stare. His muscles had gotten stronger, but were about the same size from when she last remembered. That's what she liked about him, he wasn't too bulky. She didn't like men with too many muscles.

"Elliot…" Was all she said before he captured her lips with his once again.

She didn't really mind this, she liked when he got frisky, it just meant she got to rub his muscles more, tracing every twist and turn, memorizing how they felt.

He pulled away once again, but this time it was of worry. This time was different, this time she was crying.

"Zoey, what's wrong? If you wish to stop that's fine with me, I'll understand." Elliot said but was interrupted by Zoey crying out.

"No I don't want you to stop, it's just that." Zoey said looking down.

"What is it?" Elliot asked looking from her face to her chest, then back to her face again.

"It's just that I'm scared. What if Mark comes back?" Zoey asked as tears came.

When Elliot saw her tears he sat at the edge of his bed and pulled her towards him hugging her close, letting her cry on his shoulder, feeling her breasts on his chest as he rubbed her back.

"Let him come. He's not taking you away from me again. Let him try, he'll learn the hard way. I'm not losing you again. After two years I'm not losing you to that fucking bastard. He's just a dickless bastard with no brains. If he steps foot in here I'm either gonna beat him to a bloody pulp and then call the police or call the police then beat him to a bloody pulp or just call the police. He's not gonna hurt you again, I wont let him. I promise you that." Elliot promised hugging her close.

"You promise, really promise?" Zoey asked as she sniffled.

"You bet I promise. Ain't nobody gonna take away my princess again." Elliot said as she tackled him to the bed.

"Ok, thank you Elliot." Zoey said kissing him.

"No problem love." Elliot said flipping them with ease.

Once he was on top again he straddled her kissing her fiercely.

Soon he was rubbing her breasts again as wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Soon Elliot was working his hands down her waist and to the hem of her pants, ready to pull them down; he was just waiting for her permission.

When she gave him the permission he needed he slowly pulled down her pants and then threw them off the bed.

Seeing her there in only her bra and panties made him excited.

"Elliot...Are you excited?" Zoey asked when she saw the bump in his jeans.

"Only a little." Elliot said as he leaned down and removed her bra and threw it off the bed like the other articles of clothing.

Once he saw her breasts he started to remember the last time they did this, when he was her first, when he took her virginity. Yes he remembers quite well, but this time her breasts had gotten a bit bigger, but not much. In his opinion they were just right.

Soon neither of them could take it anymore so Elliot gently placed his hands on her breasts rubbing in a circular motion, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Uh, oh Elliot. So good...More. Please Elliot I want more." Zoey begged as he started pinching her nipples.

"So you like this huh? You want more?" Elliot asked teasing her while leaning down and kissing her neck.

"Yes Elliot I want more. Please give me more, I want more!" Zoey cried out as Elliot started to kiss down from her neck to her chest and to her breasts which caused Zoey to go into complete spasms.

"Elliot." Zoey breathed out.

Soon Elliot was sucking and licking her breasts making her arch her back up to him.

"Ohhh Elliot…" Zoey moaned out as he bit down on her breast, while his hand played with her other one.

He was giving her so much pleasure and she liked it.

Soon the pleasure was too much to handle and she was squirming around.

"You ready Zoey?" Elliot asked as he put his hands on the hem of her silk panties.

"Yeah." Zoey said as Elliot slowly and painfully pulled her panties down her legs.

Once Elliot got them off and saw Zoey's treasure he couldn't help but notice how wet she was.

Elliot then ran his hand up her let to her thigh to her soaking wet pussy. When he got to it she tensed up remembering what Mark had done to her, but then she remembered who she was with and slowly relaxed.

"Zoey are you ok?" Elliot asked worried when she tensed up.

"Ummm yeah I think so. It's just gonna take me some time to get over what Mark had done to me. When you touched me it reminded me of what he did and then I remembered I was with you. And I remembered that when I'm with you I feel safe and that you'd never do what he did." Zoey said slowly and softly not wanting another lecture or whatever.

"Yeah I figured that's why you tensed up a bit. But you are right, I am with you and I will NEVER let anything happen to you. And you can bet that I will NEVER lose you again! Do you understand that?" Elliot asked he kissed her softly, yet passionately.

"Yes. Yes I understand." Zoey breathed as she lifted her lower half up to meet his after he pulled away from the kiss.

"Damnit Zoey, that's good." Elliot said as his erection got bigger.

"Yeah I want more." Zoey moaned out.

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked as he put his hand on her waist.

"Yes…Please I want it." Zoey said as he moved his hand down to her legs.

"Ok, you asked for it." Elliot said as he slid his hand up her legs and to her wet pussy.

Once he reached her pussy he looked up waiting for her permission and when she gave it he put his hand right on her pussy making it wetter then before as she cried out in pleasure.

"Ohhhh Elliot!" Zoey cried out.

"You like that huh?" Elliot asked as he watched and listened to Zoey moan and pant.

"Please don't stop. Ahhh!" Zoey begged, then screamed when she felt his figures enter her.

When he heard her scream out in pleasure he added another finger and then another to that three of fingers were in her pumping in and out.

Zoey was moaning, crying and screaming in pleasure when she came all over his hand.

"Ok, now for some fun." Elliot said watching her pant heavily.

After he said he brought his head in between her legs causing her to cry out in more pleasure.

"Ohh! Ohh! Ohh! ELLIOT! MORE! SUCK ME MORE! PLEASE, I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Zoey screamed out in pleasure, grabbing his head and pushing him down more.

Only a few minutes later Zoey was on the verge of another orgasm and when she did she came into his mouth.

After she came Elliot cleaned up the mess and then came to where he was right about Zoey.

When he was above her Zoey flipped him so that she was on top.

"Now it's my turn. You just lay back and be ready to be pleasured." Zoey said as she leaned down and kissed his neck.

"Oh so you do have a frisky side don't you." Elliot said as she kissed his neck leaving her marks on him.

"Damn right I do." Zoey said kissing his chest.

"Aww!" Elliot called out when he felt her bite down on his nipple.

Soon instead of biting, kissing or licking his chest she began to suck on it.

After she was done with that she sat up and unbuckled his belt removing his pants, receiving a deep sigh of relieve from Elliot.

She looked at his boxers; his friend was just about to pop out of them.

Just like Elliot she slowly and painfully removed his boxers and that's when she saw it; it was bigger then last time they did it.

After she saw that she looked up at him and smiled.

"Do I excite you that much?" Zoey asked teasingly.

"Nope, you excite me more then that." Elliot said as he leaned up and kissed her gently on the lips.

After he kissed her Zoey gently grabbed his member and began to stroke it up and down slowly at first, but as he began to groan out she began to go faster.

Soon enough Elliot was arching his back and came shooting his cum all over Zoey's face and body.

Zoey just smiled as she brought her head down to he very erect cock and began to suck on it causing it to grow even more.

As she was sucking she realized she had no gag reflex and could deep throat him, even when pushed her head down on him.

"OHHHH ZOEY! THAT FEELS SOOO GOOD!" Elliot called out pushing her head up and down for about five minutes before he came right into her mouth making her choke and sputter.

Once Zoey was done coughing and sputtering she crawled back up to face Elliot, gently lying on top of him.

While they were kissing Elliot gently flipped them so that he was on top of her.

"Are you ready Zoey?" Elliot asked as his cock was near her pussy.

"Yes I'm ready, just please put it in me." Zoey begged.

Not even five seconds later was his cock inside her pussy pushing in and out.

"Oh Elliot harder, faster.

*****************************************LEMON ENDS HERE*****************************************

"I love you Elliot." Zoey panted out as she laid her head on his chest.

"I love you too." Elliot said as he put his arm around her.

Elliot had covered them both up after their exciting night.

"Elliot?" Zoey asked softly afraid of the answer.

"What is it Zoey?" Elliot asked looking at his angel.

"What if Mark does come back?" Zoey asked burying her face in his chest tears falling.

"Well that's simple. He'll get his ass kicked. Please stop crying. It hurts to see you cry." Elliot said softly wiping the tears from her sleepy eyes.

"Ok." Zoey said while yawning.

"Zoey." Elliot said rubbing her bare shoulders.

"Yes. What is it Elliot?" Zoey asked rubbing her eyes.

"Go to sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow." Elliot said softly,

"Ok. Night Elliot." Zoey said softly falling asleep.

"Night my princess." Elliot said watching her sleep before falling asleep himself.

* * *

 

** The Next Day: **

The next morning both Zoey and Elliot woke up and looked at each other.

They got up and then got dressed after taking a shower…together. (Of course)

"Elliot should we tell the others when they get here or wait?" Zoey asked softly.

"Whenever you want princess." Elliot said.

"Ok…I think we should tell them sooner then later." Zoey said softly.

"Ok sounds good to me." Elliot said as they headed downstairs for some breakfast.

Wesley had fixed them some pancakes, sausages, eggs, thost and some orange juice.

"Thanks Wesley." Zoey said as they all finished.

"Yeah thanks Wesley it was great." Elliot said as he and Zoey did the dishes and put them away.

"No problem. I'm just glad to see you back Zoey and that the both of you are happy." Wesley said softly watching them work as he smiled.

* * *

 

** Later That Day: **

A few hours later at about one in the afternoon the others showed up to start getting ready to open up.

When the girls saw Zoey they all ran up to her and hugged her to death, even Renee was hugging her to death.

"Zoey you're back! We missed you!" Kiki cried shoving a piece of candy of in her mouth, tears in her eyes.

"It just hasn't been the same without you. Thanks for coming back." Bridget cried hugging her tightly as tears came pouring down.

"Where have you been? How could you leave us like this? I've missed you so much." Corina cried hugging her tightly tears of happiness coming out.

"It's really good to see you again Zoey. We've missed you very much." Renee said softly hugging her.

"I've missed you so much. It's been so different without you here, creepy different." Berry said softly hugging Zoey tightly.

"It is good to see you again! Kiki and I've learned new tricks!" Ruby said shoving another piece of candy into Zoey's mouth.

"It's good to see you again. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm May-May…I've missed you!" May-May cried hugging her.

When the guys saw her they just hugged her saying what they needed to say.

"It's so good to have you back old hag." Tarb said hugging her also missing someone to call hag again.

"You've grown a lot since we last saw you. It's good to have you back." Sardon said hugging her.

"It's good to see you again." Dren said hugging her tightly, tightest of all the guys.

"I've said it before but we're glad to have you back." Wesley said hugging her.

"We are glad to have you back. two years really? It's too long." Tyson said hugging her as well.

"I've missed you so much giant girl." Hayden said hugging her missing having called her "giant girl" for such a long time.

"It's good to meet you again finally. Like May-May, I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Alec." Alec said hugging her.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Everybody, but Elliot and Wesley asked at the same time after they all said their "I miss yous."

"I've missed you all too, and of course I remember you guys. How could I forget?" Zoey said hugging everybody.

"Zoey…" Bridget started.

"Yes what is it?" Zoey asked.

"What did happen to you?" Bridget asked.

"Yeah what happened to you?" Everybody else asked.

"Well ummm what happened to? That's a good question." Zoey said.

"You don't want to tell us do you Zoey? Did you tell anyone yet though?" Renee asked softly.

"Well ummm I told Elliot and he told Wesley so they know." Zoey said softly looking at everybody after Elliot.

"Well would you mind if they told us?" The guys asked.

"Ummm I'll tell you." Zoey said softly.

"Zoey, are you sure?" The girls asked.

"Yeah, but first me and Elliot have something to say." Zoey said looking at Elliot.

"What is it?" The girls asked.

"Well ummm Elliot and I are kinda of…ummm." Zoey started turning red.

"What she's trying to say is that we're together now and were before she disappeared and will always be." Elliot said.

After he said that the girl screamed with joy and hugged them tightly.

The guys just congratulated them and shook their hands.

"Well now that's out of the way…We all have news as well." Everybody else said.

"Ok…What is it?" Zoey asked.

"Well Wesley and I are together now." Renee said.

"As are me and Bridget." Sardon said.

"So are we." Corina and Dren said together.

"We are as well." Berry and Tyson said together.

"Us too!" Kiki and Tarb said as well.

"Same here." Ruby and Hayden said soon after.

"Don't forget about us." May-May and Alec said.

"Oh that's great!" Zoey said hugging the girls and the guys.

"So now tell us…what happened to you?" Bridget asked softly hugging Sardon.

"Please tell us." May-May said softly as Alec hugged her.

"Ok I'll tell you." Zoey said softly sitting in a chair.

"Ok…go on." The others said sitting down as well.

"Well I was with Mark. But not by choice. He kidnapped me after he ki-kill-killed my-my par-parents right in fron-front of me! This was after me and Elliot got together and we umm had a night of our own the day before Mark kidnapped me. Well anyways we didn't use any protection & I got pregnant. When I found out I wanted to tell Elliot right away, but I guess Mark found out and he wasn't happy. So when I got home to change he was there and he killed my parents then he grabbed me and yelled at me, calling me a bitch, slut, whore, cunt and other things and then he slammed me against a wall a few times before throwing me into his van and driving off. When we got to wherever he started raping me and beating on me. He began to do that everyday and night he had me. He broke my cell so I couldn't call anybody and escape. I finally managed to escape but he followed me and now I don't know where he is and I don't remember what happened after that. He got me pregnant so many times and each time he did he beat me more so that I'd miscarriage and then I also lost sooo much blood and would become really dizzy." Zoey said softly leaning into Elliot.

" **WHAT?! HE DID WHAT?! THAT FUCKING LITTLE FUCKTARD!** " Everybody screamed and hugged Zoey tightly.

"Yeah, but everything's ok now." Zoey said softly.

"I'm glad.  You deserve happiness." Renee said simply.

"You do, you really do." Corina said quickly after Renee.

"Still idling Renee I see." Zoey said under her breath.

"What was that Zoey Hanson?" Corina asked dangerously.

"Nothing." Zoey said quickly.

"No really, tell me." Corina said.

"Nothing really. I didn't say anything." Zoey said.

"Now, now you two we don't need fighting today. We just got Zoey back. This should be a time of happiness." Wesley said breaking up any fight that may have been about to start.

Just then after he said that the front doors of the café blew open to review a VERY angry Mark.

"Mark? What are you doing here?" A very scared Zoey asked as she backed away.

" _YOU_ know why I'm here you little bitch! Now YOU'RE coming back with me do YOU hear me?!" Mark yelled very unhappy charging at Zoey.

"I don't think so!" Elliot said punching him in the stomach.

" **YOU LISTEN TO ME NOW! YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ZOEY! _DO YOU HEAR ME_?!** " Elliot yelled to Mark who was in pain holding his stomach on the ground.

"Don't tell me what to do you women stealer!" Mark yelled trying to hit Elliot, but Elliot only dodged and punched Mark again.

" _I_ warned you Mark. Wesley call the police before I do something we'll all regret." Elliot said as Wesley did as he was told.

So within ten minutes the police arrived and the gang told them everything that happened and Mark was taken to jail swearing his revenge.

After the police were gone the gang celebrated Zoey's return and Mark's going to jail.

So they all lived happily ever after…for now.


End file.
